


USS Maverick Art

by Scribe32oz



Series: Star Trek: Maverick [9]
Category: Star Trek, The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:16:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribe32oz/pseuds/Scribe32oz
Summary: Just a little bit of fun.Update: New Cover for Mirror.





	1. Chapter 1

**THE BRIDGE OFFICERS**

Captain Chris Larabee

Commander Buck Wilmington - First Officer

Lt. Commander Alexandra Styles - Science Officer

Lt. Commander Ezra Standish - Chief of Security

Lt. Vin Tanner - Officer of the Con

Lt. Mary Travis - Protocol Officer

Ensign JD Dunne - Communication Officer

* * *

Commander Josiah Sanchez - Ship's Counsellor

Lt. Commander Nathan Jackson  - Chief Medical Officer

Lt. Julia Pemberton - Chief Engineer

 

 Yeoman Casey Wells - Captain's Yeoman

 

Lt. Rain - Transporter Chief

 

Asst Chief Engineer Lt. Chano

Asst Security Chief Drew Katovit

 


	2. Title Artwork

The Front Lines

 

The Illusion of Self

The White

 WEAKER

The Magnificent Q

SULACO

PON FARR


	3. Supporting Characters

Svinak of the Mirror Universe

Aislynn watching the Stars


End file.
